Hotch and the 3rd Grade Teacher
by leapoffaith-13
Summary: "Oh no, Mr. Hotchner, nothing's wrong with that. I can have the kids there at noon and we can go until 2, so we can have them back to Crossroads by 2:30."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fic based on the season 9, episode 22 "Fatal." I feel like the writers left it open ended for us to talk about. And instead of talking I had Aaron Hotchner asking the teacher out on a date and seeing where it goes. Namely because Ms. Springer and Aaron Hotchner are two adorable people and Jack is just… Jack. I took out the case business because everyone can go watch the episode if you guys want to watch some UNSub poison his boss. And since this is my story...**

 **A/N2: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize. This time, I don't even own the teacher of the kids. I'm pulling the puppet strings for a few hours. So, sorry CBS/Mark Gordon.**

 **A/N3: I can make this a rolling story if the interest is there. So comment and let me know!**

 **BAUBAUBAUBAU** **BAUBAUBAUBAU** **BAUBAUBAUBAU** **BAUBAUBAUBAU** **BAUBAUBAUBAU** **BAUBAUBAUBAU**

"As my dear mother used to say, a penny for your thoughts?" David Rossi entered Aaron's office, breaking him out of concentrated stare at the yellow legal pad in front of him.

"Hey. Jack asked me to speak to his class about being an FBI agent. They're having career day." Aaron sighed as he explained his scribble of notes he sat looking at.

"Sounds like fun." Dave shrugged, his hands in his pockets, as Aaron stared in disbelief that his best friend, his mentor, would agree with Jack on this idea. Before Aaron had time to think of a comeback, Dave stepped further into the office. "Come on. Every day you strap on the six-shooter and go after the bad guys. The kids'll love it."

"Oh, I know." The stoic unit chief finally looked at Dave's eyes to see a glimmer of whimsy and fun flash across the chocolate eyes. "And I'm glad he asked. It just, I'm a little worried about it because I don't want it to end up being difficult for him."

Waiting a beat, Dave squared his shoulders before asking Aaron, 'because of what happened to Hailey."

"One of the bad guys killed his mom." Aaron remembered as Dave took a seat in one of Aaron's leather bound visitor chairs. "And he's doing fine." Waving a hand to Dave, to dismiss any notion of Jack having a bad childhood or thinking bad thinks about Aaron as a father. "And we talk about it some, but I just don't want this-" Aaron's voice trailed off before he said, almost as an afterthought, "to end up hurting him."

Nodding in agreement, Dave said the first thing that came to his mind. "You're a good dad, Aaron." Dave sighed trying to get his best friend to stop the self-deprecation of something that happened nearly five years prior. "And I know you're doing everything you can to help him.  
And I also know you'll make the right decision about this, whatever it is."

"Thanks." Aaron put a smile grin on his face as the footsteps of one, Penelope Garcia, was heard in the office.

Before Dave could say anything back, the bubbly blonde's heels stopped and she looked in the scene in front of her. Both men looked up at the coffee cup she held, which said "miracle worker" before looking up at her. "Oh, I'm interrupting. But we're ready."

"Thank you." The unit chief dismissed both of his visitors rather coldly before following them to the round table room across the catwalk and down another corridor where his team of profilers were waiting.

This case, which had the BAU traveling to Long Beach, California, had been particularly strange, as victims of arsenic poisoning are found as the killer had a fascination with Greek mythology.

During a minute of downtime at the Long Beach police department, he called the number on the card Jack handed him before leaving for school that Monday.

"Hello?" The blonde answered her cell phone.

"Hello, Ms. Springer, it's Aaron Hotchner," he fiddled with his tie as his other hand held the phone to his ear. "Jack's dad."

"Oh, Mr. Hotchner, hello. Is there something wrong with Jack? His Science test-"

"No, no," waiving to an arriving Blake and Reid, Aaron continued to talk to the teacher in the conference room. "Jack said career day was next Monday. And I'm sorry it's Thursday, but I've been on a case, actually I am on a case with my team but I wouldn't mind having the kids around for the day. Is there any problem with that?"

The teacher waited a beat shuffling some papers on her desk. "Oh no, Mr. Hotchner, nothing's wrong with that. I can have the kids there at noon and we can go until 2, so we can have them back to Crossroads by 2:30."

"Great. And it's Aaron, by the way." He smiled a bit at the giggle from Jack's teacher. He had known she was a pretty blonde, from the parent-teacher conferences earlier in the year. He was interested in her, but she was a bit on the young side and with his job and Beth, he had figured it was a no-go, but that giggle gave him some hope. "I'll call my tech and have her shore up the details. I'll see you noon Monday."

"Sure, thanks. Bye." They both waited a few seconds leaving awkward silence between them. "Oh, it's Liza, by the way."

"Liza. Liza Springer. Lovely name."

"Thank you, Aaron. Aaron Hotchner. We'll see you Monday." After the hang up, Garcia and Hotch were on the phone and Hotch was giving her the run down and plan of attack for Monday. Rossi and Morgan had walked by with Morgan turning around to look as he heard the screams of Garcia over the phone. When Hotch waved him off, Rossi had to remind him about the file in his hand and to concentrate on the task at hand. With Reid's genius, they found the killer was leaving handwritten threats and he was obsessed with Greek mythology. And Friday afternoon, the BAU was back on the jet heading for home.

"Thanks." Dave handed Aaron a piping hot cup of coffee as he was staring at the yellow legal pad, again. Going over notes from this case, Dave hoped.

Sitting down to his best friend, Dave inquired, "Given any more thought to, um, career day?" A quick smile on the chief's face told Dave everything he needed to know.

"Jack's third-grade class is descending on the BAU on Monday." Aaron looked up from the papers and took a sip of the coffee, two creams and a sugar, Dave was good about that.

"Excellent. And is Jack happy about it?"

Dave didn't even have time to breath before Aaron answered back. "Ecstatic. He's very excited."

With Morgan and JJ across the jet from them, and the resident genius and his teacher friend's head in a book, Dave lowered his voice an octave. "He's proud of you."

"I know." Aaron reminded Dave. "And I don't want to take that away from him. The challenging part is coming up with a profiling presentation." Sitting back and taking a cup of his coffee, Dave took in Aaron: stoic, hurting, nervous, proud.

"Well, after 20 years of facing down killers, rapists, and psychopaths, SSA Aaron Hotchner may have finally met his match." Aaron smiled at Dave as Dave put his suit jacket under his head and was able to fall asleep. Aaron kept looking at the notes in front of him, praying to Hailey that he would be able to make it through Monday's presentation without any interruptions.

 **BAUBAUBAUBAU** **BAUBAUBAUBAU** **BAUBAUBAUBAU** **BAUBAUBAUBAU** **BAUBAUBAUBAU** **BAUBAUBAUBAU**

 **A/N5: Totally looking for a beta for this story, if anyone is interested, drop me a line. Or find me on twitter: leapoffaith_13. Gracias!**


	2. Hotdogs or Hamburgers?

**A/N: This is a fic based on the season 9, episode 22 "Fatal." I feel like the writers left it open ended for us to talk about. And instead of talking I had Aaron Hotchner asking the teacher out on a date and seeing where it goes. Namely because Ms. Springer and Aaron Hotchner are two adorable people and Jack is just… Jack. I took out the case business because everyone can go watch the episode if you guys want to watch some UNSub poison his boss. And since this is my story...**

 **A/N2: Oh, JM, thanks for reminding me that she isn't a blonde. But, since this is my story, can we pretend she is? I like Hotch with blondes. Thanks xx.**

 **A/N3: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize. This time, I don't even own the teacher of the kids. I'm pulling the puppet strings for a few hours. So, sorry CBS/Mark Gordon.**

 **A/N4: I can make this a rolling story if the interest is there. So comment and let me know!**

 **BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU**

The kids arrived at the J. Edgar Building, via school bus, promptly at noon. The 13 8 and 9-year-olds, were chipper, awake and talkative as Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid greeted them at the front doors. Jack, dressed in a blue gingham shirt and the school standard khakis immediately went up to Morgan with a fist bump and followed with Reid.

"Okay, young ones," Dr. Reid began, "this is a tour of the J. Edgar Hoover Building. We're the home at the FBI-"

"Does anyone know what the FBI is?" The woman dressed in a purple floral skirt and matching bolero jacket asked. A spattering of hands raised. "Okay, Clarissa."  
"Federal Bureau of Investigation." The tall child, dressed in a pink teeshirt, black skirt and matching vest, said.

"Correct," Reid answered back. As they walked through the open door that Morgan had opened, Morgan introduced both the Doctor and himself. "Our first stop, security. Every morning, I have to have Jimmy check my bag and then I sign in." Jimmy started the xray machine as Reid walked through the body scanner. Jack followed and then the class followed along.

"Oh, excuse me," Jimmy looked as Morgan nodded, "Miss." The teacher spun around, in on the act, "I think you may have some metal on you. Can you place your hands out?" She opened her hands as the burly security guard took a metal wand and scanned her. The students look nervous at the security guard and the teacher.

"She's with us." Morgan stepped in. "She's good." Jimmy nodded and stepped back as Morgan began taking them to the east wing. He showed them the first floor: the IT room, where the only noise heard was the whirling and whizzes of the computers; the round table room for the office of equal employment opportunity division, the cafeteria, which was packed, so they chose to forgo going in; the break room, where four security guards were talking and waved when they saw the kids though the glass doors, and finally two rooms that held filling cabinets.

"That's a lot of paper," Reggie, in a blue shirt and the standard khaki pants, noted. Morgan fist bumped him.

Reid took half the students up to the second floor on one elevator, Morgan and Miss Springer on the other.

"The second floor is the intelligence floors." Reggie read off the plaque on the wall. They walked up to the glass doors and looked at the bull pen where 13 agents were tapping away on computers and in the corner, two agents had headphones in, listening to some type of radio device.

"What are they doing?" Jack asked pointing them out.

"Special Agents Henderson and Ruiz are transcribing a note from the Russians into English." Reid told them. "We'd go in but they're doing top secret super stuff. Even though I can go in, I don't want to. I don't want to interrupt them. Statically 10 percent of everyone interrupted-"

"Pretty boy," Morgan growled, cutting Spencer off from his boring statistics. They took the stairs to the third floor. "Up here, we have the security office, hiring offices and the financial office"

"Financial?" Jesse, a kid clad in orange, asked.

"Has to deal with monetary issues, Alexandra," Ms. Springer told her. "It's part of your fourth grade lesson with Mr. Gibson." Jesse nodded as they walked past a conference room full of young-looking agents.

"In here, we have a class of Academy cadets. They are all aspiring to be agents like Reid or I." Morgan explained as Spencer made a motion and went into the conference room leaving the group with Derek. "He's going to give a speech to the cadets on the Behavioral Analysis Unit." A series of 'oohs and ahhs' from the kids was heard as they took another set of stairs to the fourth floor.

"And this is our stop, kids." Morgan said as he held the door for the class. "This is the floor where the BAU is housed. We have three teams, Alpha, Beta and Omega."

"My dad's team is the Alpha team." Jack said proudly as Garcia, Aaron, Cruz, Blake, Jareau and Kevin Lynch came out of the glass doors into the foyer. Jack ran to his dad for a hug. The kids peppering the agents with questions from 'why do they like what they do' to 'how long does it take to catch a bad guy;' to which Jack quickly told them it was an UNSub, not bad guy.

"Okay class, to the round table room," Aaron announced to which they proudly followed him like ducks in a row. Miss Springer picked four students: Alicia, who sat at the first seat, dressed in a white and blue paisley top and blue skirt, Reggie, set next to her, Jesse, with a blue tee-shirt and the standard khaki pants, sat in the third seat, and Sarah, in a white dotted blue shirt and jeans, took the last one. Everyone else gathered around as Aaron left the room.

Agent Rossi who was already in the room, skipping introductions in the foyer, introduced himself and explained the rules. "Okay guys and ladies sitting down, decide who is going to take this stapler." Jesse took it and held it up smiling. "Okay, your box. Put it in your box and the four of you close your box. Agent Hotchner is going to come back in, perform a series of tests and try to see if he can profile you to who took the stapler."

Jack and Miss Springer went to Aaron's office to tell him it was kosher to come back. Miss Springer only told the class it was so Jack couldn't cheat. Rossi made mental note that the teacher looked flushed when she came back into the room after walking behind Jack and Aaron holding hands.

It took ten minutes, but Aaron had the four sitting down do some questions with Dave (basic stuff, name, date of birth, did you or do you not steal the stapler), Penelope 'dropped' her quarter and finally, Aaron interrogated the kids. He put a smile on his face when he figured out who did it.

Crossing his arms against his chest, Aaron began, "I've observed each of you." He paused and watched the kid's reactions. "I've interrogated you." Pausing again he began to walk toward the one he thought had the stapler. "And none of you claims to have the stapler." He walked behind Reggie, and stopped. "At first I thought it was you." He continued to walk to Jesse, "but then I profiled that it's really you." He took the lid of the box and picked up the stapler from Jesse's box. The kids clapped and Jack couldn't help but beam with pride at his dad.

"What exactly did you profile?" Miss Springer asked looking at Aaron. He smiled at the teacher before squatting to look Jesse in the eyes.

"Well, a few things. First, Jesse, you wouldn't look at me in the eye, but you were very fidgety with your hands." He paused as he showed them what fidgety meant. "And then when Miss Garcia dropped her lucky quarter, all three of you noticed, but you-" he pointed at Jesse, "didn't react at all. You were too busy keeping a lie straight in your head." Jesse gave a toothy smile at Aaron as he intently paid attention.

"Well, this has been a very interesting demonstration, Mr. Hotchner." She smiled as she claimed the kids attention again.

"Thank you, Ms. Springer." He answered nodding and getting back to his two feet.

"Class, let's all give him a big thank-you." She began to clap leading the kids.

"Thank you!" The thirteen kids recited in unison.

Aaron made eye contact with the teacher, blushed and finished with, "You're welcome."

"Sir," Garcia, in one of her many whimsical coral dresses, asked Aaron, "may I show them my office?"

"Absolutely." He nodded. "Everybody go with Miss Garcia."

"Come on, you guys." Garcia herded them out, down the hall to her technical lair, "it's like the bat cave and we can each hold a pen."

Aaron stepped toward Jack, Miss Springer and Alexandra, who stopped, looked at her teacher and back at Aaron before starting to speak. "Can I be a profiler when I grow up?"

"Sure, honey. If you get good grades and you work hard and you think you might be good at it, why not?" Jack looked at Alexandra as Aaron held his shoulder.

"I'm good at it." Alexandra said smiling.

Without wasting a beat, Aaron questioned her, "Are you?"

A smile came across her face as she nodded ferociously. "I did a profile on Miss Springer."

Looking confused and perplexed, the teacher turned toward the young tot. "Me?"

"Yeah." Alexandra said. "You like Jack's dad."

She smiled and blushed trying to think of an answer. "I'm not sure-"

But she was too slow, Alexandra cut her off. "when you talk about your cat, you talk real, real fast, because you really like your cat. You talked real fast like that today, not like with the other dads."

Sensing the awkward tension, Springer, who knew she was caught, spoke rapidly, "thanks again, Mr. Hotchner. Thank you for the great time."

At the same time she was thanking him and apologizing, Aaron said, "you're welcome."

Rossi, who was looking from the threshold of the door, stepped in, as Alexandra and Miss Springer walked out the door, and toward the commotion of Garcia's office. "Probably had to go feed the cat." He smiled at Aaron and followed the teacher and student down the hall.

Crouching again to Jack's level, Aaron asked, "so how did I do?"

"It was cool." Jack grinned with pride.

"It was cool." Aaron echoed, "so what do you say we celebrate?"

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hot dogs or hamburgers?"

The question didn't even have to roll off Aaron's tongue before Jack had an answer. "Both."

"I'm a profiler." He started to lead Jack to Garcia's office. "I should have seen that coming."

Aaron and Jack met up with everyone in Garcia's office. Kevin was taking headshots of the students, as she was making them FBI "Junior Profiler" badge. Miss Springer's badge was labeled "FBI Super Teacher," which made the kids and Aaron laugh. After their badges were clipped on their bodies, some had them on their collars, others wore them on their arm hems and even a few ladies wore them like Penelope, who wore hers on the hem of her dress.

Soon, the team was back together in the bull pen, answering more questions from the little minds of the kids. Jack and 'Uncle Dave' hung out in Dave's office, throwing a baseball back and forth. Kevin and a couple guys talked computer games, while Aaron and Liza watched the interactions between young and old.

"So, uh," Aaron ducked his head as he looked at the eyes of the teacher, "do you mind if I take Jack now? Or does he need something else from school? Jessica could pick him up, it's not a problem, I was just, I have-" He knew he was rambling and blushed.

"No, Mr. Hotchner, it's Monday, nothing is happening, of course you can have Jack." She smiled at him before checking her watch. "Okay, Third grade students, time to say goodbye." She walked down the catwalk, toward the glass doors. She watched as Reggie and Morgan fist bumped, Reid handed Jessie a business card and told him to visit whenever and finally, she turned to watch Jack come out of Dave's office, hug and thank his dad and head to Aaron's office. Dave nudged Aaron as Blake helped Springer take the kids down the elevators.

Running towards them, he watched the elevator close on Blake and the rest of the kids. He decided to take the stairs. Meeting them down in the foyer near Rich, the new security guard, he called for Liza. Turning, she cocked her head and froze to the spot. Blake and Rich escorted the kids to the bus, Blake talking to the driver.

"Hey," Aaron took a breather. "Was Alexandra correct? I mean, can I take you on a date?" She paused, looked at her watch, and nodded.

"I don't usually date parents, but sure." She shrugged and turned. "7 p.m., I'll meet you at the school?"

"Sure." He smiled, and tried to figure out how to make plans for Jack tonight. Rich, who came back in, saw Springer throw her hair behind her head and turn for the kids, fist bumped Aaron on scoring the date.

Shaking Blake's hand, Liza waved to Aaron, and walked on the bus as Blake and Aaron took the elevator back to the BAU floor.


	3. Meet the Teacher

**A/N: This is a fic based on the season 9, episode 22 "Fatal." I feel like the writers left it open ended for us to talk about. And instead of talking I had Aaron Hotchner asking the teacher out on a date and seeing where it goes.**

 **A/N2: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize. This time, I don't even own the teacher of the kids. I'm pulling the puppet strings for a few hours. So, sorry CBS/Mark Gordon.**

 **A/N3: I finally get to start owning the story because is all off screen from here on out, well, unless I decide to use cases/story dialogue, but that will be duly noted.**

 **A/N4: This is just a glimpse into the perky school teacher, next will be Aaron and then the date. Aaron's will be posted tonight. The date, tomorrow. I'm trying to do NANORIMO.**

 **BAUBAUABUABAUBAUBAUBAUBAUABUABAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUABUABUABUABAUBAUBAU**

Liza Springer paced around her room, stopping to check her reflection in her bedroom mirror. Her blonde hair had been brushed until it glistened in the light. She hadn't changed from the school day, as she felt she was comfortable yet dressy enough in the purple outfit. She took her wallet, lip gloss, travel make up kit and her license out of her briefcase and put them into her "Michael" by Michael Kors gold clutch. She was doing everything to keep her hands from shaking. It was just a date.

She couldn't concentrate after she got to back to Crossroads, going through the motions of the end of the day: collecting pencil boxes, handing out homework sheets (which today had one question for the kids to answer 'what was the most fun about Agent Hotchner's presentation') and joining Mr. Kelley and Mrs. Nardiello for dismissal at the front stairs.

The students dismissed, she went back to her classroom on the second floor. After putting on her jacket, she grabbed her briefcase and car keys, turned the lights off in her room and headed for the parking lot and her red 2013 Volkswagon Golf R where she was intercepted by the older, wiser Sheena Nardiello.

"Going out?" she asked picking up stride to walk with Springer. Liza blushed and nodded. "With that Hotchner fellow?" Liza frowned.

"Yes Sheena," she said, winking as they got to their cars.

"Well, make sure have a good time," she told her. Liza suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Humming quietly to herself as she put the car in drive, she waved to Sheena in her black Honda C-RV and drove along Jefferson Davis Highway, to her home on Darden Court, in Aquia Harbour, she found herself thinking about the handsome secret agent man and the day they'd met. Officially anyway.

 _There he was sitting in his bureau approved SUV, in his black suit, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to "Best of My Love" by The Eagles. Jack was with her, it was the end of the first day of school; 3rd grade for Jack. Not that she hadn't seen him before; she took note of him back when Jack started Kindergarten. Then he started coming with Jessica Brooks, a perky blonde, and suddenly she found herself wishing she was Jessica. Then Jessica kept picking Jack up from school and she thought the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on with married to Jessica. All those fears went away when Ryan Kelley explained about Hailey to her. He also told Liza that Jessica is Hailey's sister and Aaron and Jessica barely skirted by – their only peace, when they were picking up or dropping off Jack. Liza approached the man, Jack beside her._

 _"Hello, Mr. Hotchner?" Liza asked tapping on the driver's side window, breaking him from his musical reviere._

 _"Hello," he smiled at Jack._

 _"I'm Miss Springer, Jack's third grade teacher." She explained before Aaron unbuckled and got out of the car. They shook hands as Jack threw his black JBH initialed Jansport backpack across the seat and scrambled in._

 _"I'm Agent Hotchner, I'm not always going to be able to pick Jack up, but my sister-in-law, Jessica, will. I like to drop him off, pick him up the first week of school, as long as I'm able," he explained. Then he began to talk animatedly about his job, the explained the long hours, weird days, travel days and how he gets out of the office to get Jack when their on paperwork or stand down days._

 _"Well, I'll, uh," She ducked her head trying to form words._

 _"See you tomorrow!" He finished her sentence; she nodded and walked toward the front doors, Sheena and Ryan._

 _"Oh, someone's got it baaaaad," Sheena nudged Liza as they walked back into the school together._

Liza took the left to her road, pulled in her driveway, said hello to the two elderly neighbors sitting on their porch and went inside. Her windows were open, making the house have a cool air about it. Taking out the papers from her kids' weekend homework, she flipped on the television, and watched some news. After putting stickers on the kids' homework, she decided the news was depressing, and flipped on her satellite radio. "Ugly Heart" by GRL was on and she couldn't help but dance around her room and swish around her kitchen as she got herself a glass of Southern Sweet Iced Tea. Silently, she thanked a God that she was getting to go on a date with one of the most handsome parents at Crossroads.


	4. Meet the Agent

**A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize. This time, I don't even own the teacher of the kids. I'm pulling the puppet strings for a few hours. So, sorry CBS/Mark Gordon.**

 **A/N2: I finally get to start owning the story because is all off screen from here on out, well, unless I decide to use cases/story dialogue, but that will be duly noted.**

 **A/N3: The date will be tomorrow. I'm trying to do NANORIMO.**

 **BAUBAUABUABAUBAUBAUBAUBAUABUABAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUABUABUABUABAUBAUBAU**

The Hotchner apartment smelled like hamburgers when Jess arrived. She let herself in with a spare key Aaron had made for her once she started taking Jack more days than she didn't. The afternoon had been spent by the Hotchner boys eating hamburgers and hot dogs, making s'mores in the microwave and talking about a menagerie of stuff. Jack couldn't help but talk about the different professions they were going to talk about during career week.

"And Sally's mom is coming in to talk about being a music producer, Jessie's uncle is Priest and he's coming in on Friday." Jess walked in to Jack explaining his week. "Which means not lots of homework." A high five was given from son to father.

"Not a lot," Jess made her presence known. "Not a lot of homework, Jack." Jess shrugged, her writing career would mean she would have proper spoken children. Jack wrapped his arms around Jess' legs in a hug as Aaron went to his room to change back into a suit from the polo and dark wash jeans he was wearing.

Jessica was at the stove when Aaron came out of his bedroom. "Mac and Cheese, please." Aaron grinned at the little boys order. His favorite. As Aaron grabbed his keys from the bowl on the table in the apartment foyer, he reminded Jack to be good for Aunt Jess, do the utensils from the dishwasher and to put his clothes away from outside his room.

"Jackattack, make sure those jeans are put away before I get back tonight, or wake up tomorrow morning." Aaron said fluffing his son's dirty blonde hair. Jess came from the kitchen and hugged Aaron, wishing him a good time.

"Daaad!" Jack whined. "But, Dad, I'll do my chores later."

Aaron sighed and shrugged. "Just make sure you get them done." Aaron winked at Jess and shut the door behind him. Getting in his bureau SUV, he turned on some music, and opened the windows. A nice breeze cooled his face. In the background, Sam Smith was crooning "Stay with Me."

Getting on I-95, Aaron found himself thinking about the beautiful blonde school teacher. He'd noticed her the first day of school for Jack and the second day, third, fourth and fifth days as well. Now, almost at the end of the school year, he was kicking himself for how little he actually got to see her. How could he not? With her striking blonde hair in loose curls like this afternoon and her gorgeous yet subtle jaw line, she had a face and body that would have graced the covers of any fashion magazine.

The clock read 6:45 p.m. and he was just getting on to Fuller Road from the interstate. He smiled internally knowing he'd be a few minutes early. Punctuality was Aaron Hotchner's thing.

Sitting at the red light at the ramp exit, he found himself humming "Marvin Gaye" by Megan Trainor and Charlie Puth.

 _So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby  
Stop beatin' 'round the bush  
Lets get it on_

His phone went off as he was pulling into the school parking lot, waiting for the teacher to arrive. 'Hail to the Chief' played and he took moment to answer it.

"Aaron? You okay, there son?" His mother, Shawna Hotchner, answered with concern in her voice at the way Aaron just sighed into the phone.

"Uh, yeah, Mom. I have a date."

"Not with Beth?" she asked, frowning. His mother had met Beth a few times, and took a liking to the bubbly brunette. "Oh, she went to Hong Kong. That's right. How is Jackie taking this?

"He's devastated that Miss C. can't play fort and sleepover with daddy and him anymore, but she's Skyped with him a few times, so that makes it easier." Aaron explained as he continued to look around the deserted parking lot. "She's seeing some American journalist over there. We continue to be friends." It was killing Aaron inside that he had to say goodbye to Beth; she was the one who helped him move on from Hailey.

"So is she nice?" Shawn questioned.

"Beautiful Mom. She's really sweet. She's Jack's third grade teacher."

His mother raised an eyebrow, which Aaron couldn't see, thankfully. It took her a moment to understand what Aaron was saying. "Jack's teacher?"

"Yes, but –" Aaron was cut off by his mom.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a good time. I'm going to a euchre club tonight. Just thought I'd check in and see how my son is doing. Considering Sean calls me at least twice a week." Aaron heard the hurt in her voice at how lax Aaron had gotten on matters with his mother. Ever since his dad died, Aaron's mom and Aaron had a strained relationship.

"I'm sure we will mom," Aaron began his goodbye, "I see her now. Goodnight, mom." He didn't wait for her response when he hit the end call button and locked the phone, sliding it into his pants pocket.

He opened the sun visor to check his reflection, opened the door and slid out to greet the CR-V which was just pulling into the parking lot.

 **BAUBAUABUABAUBAUBAUBAUBAUABUABAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUABUABUABUABAUBAUBAU**

 **A/N4: It's election day (Tues/3 Nov. 2015) in Pennsylvania, please vote if you're from the great Commonwealth!**


	5. Hotch and the Third Grade Teacher

A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize. This time, I don't even own the teacher of the kids. I'm pulling the puppet strings for a few hours. So, sorry CBS/Mark Gordon.

A/N2: The place is a real place with a real tour and wine and cheese pairing. I've been the vineyard for a tasting but never had a tour so that's the writer's imagination.

A/N3: The routes they take are all real, thank you google maps!

A/N4: Comment for more, more, more.

 **BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU**

Dusk was shinning on Quantico. The last of the spring sky reds were illuminating the night. Aaron got out of the car, holding a bouquet of yellow tulips as she turned her car to park and shut off the lights.

"Miss Springer," he paused before he grinned. "Liza. You're late."

"I know. I lost track of time I'm so sorry." He presented her the flowers with a smile. She coo'd over them before gently putting them in the passenger seat of her car.

He nodded as he led her over to the SUV's passenger side, opened the door as she slid in, buckled and then he closed it. Aaron repeated the actions on his side, putting the keys in the ignition, the engine came to life. He hit number 3 on the dashboard console and Stevie Wonder's "Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours" came through the speakers.

Aaron guided the SUV onto route 1 and cracked the windows a smidge. He looked over at Liza to see her getting into the groove of Stevie. A small chuckled escaped her lips and she profusely apologize for acting like a two year old to the music.

"Where are we going, Mr. Hot-" she stopped, correcting herself, "Aaron. Where are we going?"

"A surprise." He smiled at her tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. She nodded and started to sing along. "So, Liza, where do you live that we met at the school? Far?"

"No, actually," she looked out the window, "we're going towards my house. I have a family homestead in Aquia Harbour. Nice little community. I feel like I could have just met you somewhere."

"Nonsense. It's okay. I drive this anyways to work." Aaron waved her off as they turned into Patawomeck Park. "Well, that's one reason I decided on Crossroads for Jack. It's near the Academy at Quantico."

"Yes," she nodded looking at the spring foliage coming back to life after their winter death spell. "We have a few agents' children. I've had a few agent's children in my class." He turned the SUV into a parking lot and told her to wait in the car, before shutting the engine off. "Thank you." She flashing him a smile as he opened the door and helped her get out of the car.

"My coworker suggested this," they walked down the concrete path to Potomac Point Winery. She nodded as they enjoyed the mild air over Virginia. At the door, he held it open for her, he followed.

"Thank you Aaron."

"Hello, welcome to Potomac Point, have you a reservation this evening?" The young man, no more than 25, was standing in a white suit with black shirt and shoes. Both nodded no.

"But I have a reservation, from David Rossi?" Aaron told him. Everyone turned toward a set of swinging double doors, where an elderly man came out. He was dressed in jeans and a purple polo shirt.

"You must be Agent Hotchner. Dave called me and told me you'd be coming." He shook Aaron's hand, and then took Liza's and kissed her palm. She blushed at the gentlemanly touch. "I'm Skip. My wife and I own this. Dave and I go way back. I'm glad I could help him out tonight."

"Wonderful. I'm Aaron and this is-" he looked at her not knowing how to finish the sentence. _What was the proper form_ , he questioned internally.

"Hello Skip," her voice a welcome sense for Aaron, "I'm Liza Springer. Thanks for having Aaron and me this evening." Skip waved off the host and took them through the double doors where he came from.

The three of them walked into a spacious room with six garage doors leading to the outside. Six wooden barrels were on platforms as the sound of the liquid spilling into the barrels sounded them. Closed and open barrels were every few feet. Metal ducts were tangled above their heads as they each had a spout pouring into the six barrels. The smell of grapes permeated the air and their nostrils.

"This is our hosting room. We have the barrels in here ready to be transported to ferment. Those six barrels," he pointed to the ones being filled, "will be transported tonight to the shed out at the end of the vineyard, dates placed on them and they will sit for a year if not longer. This will be the twelfth trip to the shed for the tractor today." Aaron groaned, he started to sound like Spencer and his facts. "We fill 72 barrels a day." Skip walked them down the garage-like room and stopped at an empty barrel. "Each barrel is handcrafted by Jorge, takes him three days a barrel." The man came out of a room to their left, tool kit still around his waist.

"Hello, I'll show you my laboratory," the man with a Spanish accent chuckled. "I'll have them back soon, Skips." The couple, now hand in hand, walked into the room where Jorge was and he explained to them he has to pick the right wood for the barrels, depending on which type of wine they were making that week and then craft a barrel. He showed Liza, who had more interested than Aaron, the template, where he laid the wood beams. She ran her hand over the hard wood that was already there and Jorge even let her hammer a bolt into one of the black metal strips that held the barrel together.

"I did it!" She announced proudly looking at Aaron. He grinned and nodded. Jorge asked Aaron to flip a switch and the template machine roared to life, retracting to the ceiling leaving the barrel standing. "Wow." Both of the males looked at Liza who was completely entranced by the barrel. She asked a few questions about the wood and the machine itself.

They walked back out to Skip who was talking to a petite older redhead lady in a black tracksuit and sneakers. After wishing Aaron and Liza goodnight, Jorge went back into the room. Skip introduced the tracksuit clad woman as Cindi, his wife, and she walked with them explaining her vision of the vineyard after their kids left the nest. The four of them walked back towards the entrance where they took another set of swinging doors to the pressing machine was.

"We do a different wine weekly, making 360 barrels a week of a certain wine. Obviously we don't make wine in the winter." Cindi said as she walked to a container and grabbed a cluster of grapes. "This week," she shared the grapes with Aaron and Liza, "we're making pinot noir." The black grape was weak against their taste buds. "The barrel Jorge was making take roughly a day to make, by the time he strips the wood, sands the wood, lines it, heats it to make the curve of the barrel and finish the product. He lined it with a vanilla and oak mixture, safe for consumption; it gives it a different flavor." After they looked around the vats mixing the grapes, the four of them went back to the main room where a setting of cheese and wine was waiting at a table.

"How many bottles from one of those barrels, Cindi?" Liza questioned as she sat down at the table.

"Sixty gallons, 300 bottles." She said proudly. "We sell out every year. We also have an exclusive contract with a few places that sell our wines."

"That's how I met Agent Rossi," Skip interjected. "He was at a book launch party and they were serving our wine exclusively, I was invited and we hit it off well."

"Wonderful," Aaron's eyes rolled at the backstory but he went with it. Liza looked at the three of her companions in awe. _This was a wonderful group of people_ , she noted.

A young lady and young man, clearly married and in love, came in through a door to the right of the entrance, holding a tray of wine in their hands. They introduced themselves as Lauren and Henry, Cindi and Skip's daughter and son-in-law. Telling them the pairings of each cheese and wine, the owners and their daughter and her husband, left the couple alone at the tables. Twinkling lights strung around the room gave a glow as the lights were dim.

Picking up a wedge of cheddar cheese, Aaron picked a piece off for himself and offered Liza some. Gratefully she took it, swirling around the Cabernet Savignon that was paired for it.

"Delicious. I love Cabernet." Liza told Aaron who mentally filed that nugget away for a future date. "This cheese is smooth too. Here." Liza brashly fed Aaron a piece as they both giggled.

Aaron returned the favor taking a chunk of the Parmesan cheese and feeding it to her. She smiled, lighting up the room. The Chianti sample pairing was just enough to lighten the taste of the cheese.

They went through the rest of the pairings, Gouda and Merlot, Havarti cheese with their sweet sparkling wine, mozzarella with a Vidal Blanche and Asiago with their desert cream sherry.

An hour later, Cindi and Skip came back out to wish Liza and Aaron goodnight. Aaron settled the bill, as Liza and Cindi talked about taking her class on a tour of the vineyard, leaving out the wine and fermenting process.

"Always watching out for those kids," Skip commented to Aaron who nodded. "First date?"

Aaron nodded. "How'd you know?"

They both replied to Aaron's comment. "Dave." With a handshake to Skip and promise to be back, Aaron lead Liza back to the SUV.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Aaron," she commented as he opened the door for her. "This was wonderful. It was so casual yet fun and informative. Thank you." Aaron looked over at her and was taken by the red in her cheeks, no doubt from the wine and not the small walk they took to get back to the car. They made small talk about Jack and school and his progress – to which Liza was very complimentary.

"I didn't make this about Jack, tonight. I'm not trying to buy Jack a good grade," Aaron told her as he pulled into the school parking lot. "He's a smart kid, he doesn't need me to date his teacher to get ahead. I want to do this for me, for us." He opened his door, slid out, opened her door and helped her unbuckle.

They locked eyes as she stepped out of the SUV onto the pavement. Want flared in her eyes, she hoped to push the feeling down, but he knew that look. "I know. I don't want it to seem that you're using me for Jack's placement or grade. And I know you're not and that's not a problem, because the kids are what, nine? Ten? The principal wouldn't have-"

She was cut off, but for good reason. Aaron's lips descended on hers. Though she had put on lipstick in the SUV on the way back, her lips mouth and tongue tasted like the sherry from the final wine they tasted. Liza pulled back, her hands on Aaron's chest.

"I can't get too far into this." She commented casting her eyes downward.

"Tell you what," he opened reached into his glove compartment, "you want to do this again, because I know I do, call me." He whispered into her ear, "anytime." She nodded, kissed his cheek, thanked him and walked to her waiting car. Fishing for her keys, she waved at Aaron before getting into her car.

Getting back into the running SUV, he watched her drive away and Aaron sighed.

 **BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU**

 **A/N5: Uh oh, does she call him? Doesn't she?**


End file.
